i can do this
by lydia.sawtell
Summary: after leaving fairy tail what does lucy do she got stronger but now what well that is where he comes in. he makes her happy and want to live again but what happends when she takes on that one s class job with him does she realy have it in her to do it. i guess you have to read and find out. im really sorry but this is my first ever story so i hope you all like it and review thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

School

Lucy p.o.v

"Hi my name is Lucy but my friends call me lulu today is the first day of school this yer and I'm so happy I get to see all my friends again" I got to school and know one seem to know who I was except for my best friend juvia she new who I was strait away i had people coming up to me asking who I was I gave her a confused look then she pulled my hand and we walked of"

Juvia p.o.v

"I don't know why people didn't know who lulu was they kept asking her name it got annoying after a wile so I pulled her away and said to her "hay are u as confused as I am" I asked her with a dull look on my face. She nooded and said "do I realy look all that different" she said checking her self to see if she was a little different I started to talk "we'll u your hair is a lot longer and your skinner with Realy big boobs I wouldn't be surprised if they did think you where some one else" she started going pink at the compliment then I stoped and smiled at her then a had a evil look on my face. " hay juvia that's Realy creepy can you plez stop" she said in a kind voice I stoped and then said "why don't we have some fun" she had a look on her face that words could not even describe and I was trying so hard not to laugh.

Lucy p.o.v

I was looking at my crazy friend in shock to what she just said she looked like she was going to laugh then I felt a creepy smile grow on my face then she said "now who is the creepy one" we both stop to laugh then we got right to the subject then I asked "how wold we make it fun" she looked at me and said " if know one knows who you are then change your self your name your voice every thing lets have some fun. I felt a huge smile grow in my face then I said "I'm in let's see how long we can pull thus off" I smiled at the Idear then she smirked and said "let's go Alex" I stoped and said with shock "why Alex I don't want a guys name" "THATS NOT A GUYS NAME" she yelled and people terned and looked at her in the strangest way I was trying so hard to hold it but it didn't last long tears started to force there way out then I started to stop breathing still trying to hold it in I count go any longer I blurted out in laughter and no stopping tell we got to class.

In class still Lucy p.o.v

"That was a wonder full laugh did u see there faces when u yelled out Man you light up my day" I smiled she gave me a pissed of look then pouted I said "we'll better start acting different" "what's your name going to be seeing as you don't want it to be Alex" she said "you well just have to wait and see" I said wile sitting down and then I crossed my legs trying to think of how to acted I could act like levy shy but that would be hard then thre is erza kind but scary I don't think I could get as girly as her though then it hit me I well be the cold cant cared less like person I smiled at that idear no one seen my smile though seeing as my hair was covering my face even with my hair in my face juvia could still see my smile then I seen her smiling at me we both new what I was going to acted like then our teacher walked through the doors and looked at me wile he went to his desk and said "I hope you all had a good holaday he said forcing out a smile I humfed the he looked at me again I wasn't sure how to acted at this point then all I herd was let's see now who are you I looked up and he was standing right in front off the desk I was sitting at I looked up ad said my name in a cold voice I'm The new girl my name is harmony in the coldest voice I could juvia was the only one who just sat there and our teacher walked back to his desk and picked up the roll and started calling out name juvia,erza,levy,gray,natsu the list went on then I herd my name Lucy is Lucy not hear today he asked the class I was starting to freak out what do I do I though to my self then he said "we'll that's it he said that's the class but there was no harmony on there who are you I stopped and took a berth and said in another cold voice "did you not get the message" he stoped and looked at me "what message child it pissed me of that he called me a child but I shrugged it of and just said "the message where I'm the one that is taking Lucy's spot this yer where that girl didn't like the school so she left and I took her spot in this school" I smirked and had my Jagged teeth showing then he said "no I didn't get the message hold on class im going to the office to ask what was going on then I said "wait old man" he stopped and turned around and I kept talking "the message may not be hear yet u can check we put it in the post" then he walked out the door.

(Five min latter)

The class was so noise that it was herting my ears then a herd erza and levy talking from acros the room I could just pick it up then erza said "that bitch took Lucy space in the class and what's her dell grumpy old thing" I got up and walked over then said nice and loud so the class could hear "DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGIAN" I yelled at her she jumped then said "what's your problem there was no need to yell any way bitch how do you know who Lucy is" she said with a cheeky look on her face "I'm a bitch hay well this bitch could tear you to shreds" she stood up and said " you Realy want to go and she said and how do u know Lucy. come on come at me I'm the strongest girl in this class I would like to see u take me on if you know Lucy you must know how weak she is" she said that pissed me of but I just stood there with a bored look on my face as she kept talking "that piety full girl was in a gild and didn't even know magic" she is getting in my nerves I did know magic just didn't use it then juvia Spock up and said "Ezra dont say such things" then Erza said "I was all ways told to tell the truth" that was it then I said " let's go red head we well fight" and well all walked out side in the rain.i stood ageist the wall and said Come at me with all you have" I growled at her juvia said to Erza "don't do this you well ge i cut in don't worry if she wants to die so be it" and then the fight started Erza cam at me with both swords in her hands trying to hit me but I block every one of them this went on for a wile every one was cheering for her like she was some superstar I was getting bored so I started to play around a bit and mocked her so this is the grate Erza I said in a low tone just so she could hear it she replied "yer that's me watch out because your going to get heart" "funny that seeing as you haven't landed a single hit and with that said I kicked her and she went flying then she got back up "you should have just stayed down red head" she growled and yelled "DON'T CALL ME THAT" running at me "red head what else do I call you blue head that just ant right" I said with a little smirk on my face I started thinking to my self wile dogging her attacks this is not me i don't caked like this this addatude is taking over me I'm not acting or even thinking the way I used to this feels grate just letting my self go and showing my anger then at that moment I remembered how last year when we went on our holidays a how team natsu told me that I wasn't to be in his team any more that I was weak and just got in there way that that wanted me to leave so lissana could join the team I started to cry they told me not to make a Sean that I just needed to shut up I didn't listen I just kept cry then I felt hits and kicks coming at me once the three where done they just left me uncouces there for me to rot and that they mad me quit the gild the anger was boiling up inside me I got so made a that momment how could I forget that they did that I trand for so long trying to come back but that still was no good and that juvia was the only one there for me I stood still as she punched me I got so mad at the thought that didnt even know me I did have magic and they though I didn't know. could I for get all that my anger got worse and this dark black fog started to cover my hole body then a copple moments later they could see me my hair turned black I couldn't hold it in no more I was so mad erza laughing right in my face that was it "RORE OF THE CELESTIAL MUSIC DRAGON" she went flying back her body cracked and she fell I the flour crying the class was shocked "harmony" I heard a voice yelling at me "what did you do to erza" it was our teacher and behind him where two boys one had black hair and blue eyes and the other one was very cute he had blond hair and yellow eyes they where both smiling at me I went pink and then I remember my hair I looked up at it the black hasn't all faded away there was still black left at the ends of my hair I liked the way I looked then I seen Erza walking towards me she was fair to tired to fight but when she got to me she held out hear hand and said "very nice fight sorry for what I said earlier we should be friends" I growled at her and walked away "I rather die" I muttered under my voice and walked back into the class with people staring.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok guys this is the 2nd chapter i hope you guys injoy and plez review love u all thanks**

Chapter 2

Ice cream.

Lucy/harmony p.o.v

I walked back into class leaving everyone outside stunned our teacher came flying through the door he was followed by Erza she kept telling him that it was her fault not mine "stop" he yelled "ok if it was your fault you have to stay in at lunch and harmony it was your fault to so you can go out of class for 20min.

ok" I shrugged and walked out of the class "fine by me" I stopped in my tracks and then I seen the two boys from before they both stared at me smiling I just walked away then they both came and sat next to me I got up and walked away and sat somewhere else they kept following then I said "do you guys want something" they just looked at me it made me mad so I hit them and walked away the one with the blonde hair came up to me I rolled my eyes and he started to talk.

"I though you didn't have any magic that was why you got kicked out of team natsu and out of the gild Lu-" before he could say the rest of my name I stopped him and said.

"don't call me that my name is harmony" I had a grumpy look on my face he looked at me and said.

"we'll if you're not a fairy any more then come and be in sabertooth"

I never thought of being in another gild before "we'll they let a fairy in" I said with a smile they both nodded.

"if they don't we well make them" the one with the black hair said

then I remember their names They were in the grand magic games last yer the one with the blond hairs name was sting and the other ones name is rogue they were both in nice people by the looks then sting started to talk

"we well go to saber tooth after school" he said with a smile

"ok that's fine with me but can you please call me harmony"

I asked they both nodded I was Glad that they didn't question why. At that moment our teacher walk out and said

"so looks like you all got to know each other why don't you come in to class and meet the rest of the kids" he said

we all walked into the class the girls where all over sting and rogue I just took a set at the desk then juvia came over to me and said

"that rogue kid is kind of cute"

she had red on her chicks and then the two boys came and sat with us sting had the chair around the other way and rogue was sitting next to juvia they looked cute together I thought then our teacher started talking

"ok class seeing as it's the first day you can do whatever you like"

I got out my IPod I got a picture up on the screen it was a puppy then I got a pencil and started to draw. I finished it not to long after. it didn't look too bad then sting took it from under my hands I wanted to get it back but I had to stay my Charter he started yelling

"hay every one look what Lu-harmony drew"

I wish he didn't do that I sent a small fire ball at the pic then it went up in flames so no one could see it. I laughed at his shocked expiration then the rest of the class started laughing I stop as soon as they started.

Time skip end of school at saber tooth sting p.o.v

Me, rogue and Lucy/harmony walked up to the gild Lucy/harmony was shacking more and more every time we got closer. You could tell that she was scared. I stopped and turned to her and asked

"would you like to go and get some ice cream before we go to the gild" she nodded her head with a smile

"sting I can't come I'm sorry I will meet up with you two later"

rogue said while he ran off. We got to the ice cream shop and we picked what ice cream we wanted Lucy/harmony picked lemon and I picked lime we got them in cups not cones and we took a set. She looked at hers then picked up the spoon she took a massive peace from the side and ate it her eyes started to shine and she now had the biggest smile I have ever seen

"this is Really good"

she said Wile getting some more

"are you not eating yours because if your don't want it I well have it"

she said with a cheeky smile on her face. I looked back down at my ice cream I got the spoon and had some I felt a smile on my face it was really good. I looked back at harmony she looked like she was thinking she got up and walked to the ice creams and had a look she came back with to new ones one was lime like mine and I didn't know what the other one was I was going to ask but then she did something strange she got the two new ice creams and her lemon one and mix it together. She was Really weird I smiled at her she blushed pink when she seen me

"do you want to try some"

she said with a smile

"why not"

she had some on her spoon I took it off with my mouth it had a tasted of something I have had before. I really couldn't remember then I heard a voice talking to me harmony was looking at me and waving her hand in my face

"you there"

she said with a wired look on her face

"ha-ha I'm fine I was just trying to remember what the ice cream you made tasted like"

she looked at me and said

"o do you like it it's lemon lime and biters"

she said

"yer it's really good how did you think of that"

I asked

"I don't know it just came to me"

she had such a big smile she is so cute when she smiles. Wait what am I doing a can't be saying that I just meet her. I slapped myself and it made her jump

"are you ok"

she said looking worried I stood up

"I'm fine don't worry about it lets go back to the gild now"

I said smiling at her.

Two min later

I see harmony take a small pill out of her bag she swallowed it

"what was that for"

I asked

"don't worry it well make it so I'm not so scared"

we kept walking and talking her voice was getting higher and she started to walk funny we got to the gild and she kicked the doors down scarring every one there

" harmony is her bitchs now where is your master"

she yelled at them all this was getting too far out of hand I was thinking to myself. thinking fast I picked her up and took her to the master she was yelling and screaming when I heard her say

"put me down bee boy"

that shocked me what she had just called me I replied

"shut up blonde I'm taking you to the master"

"your blond to"

she yelled while I took her up the stars and into the masters office leavening every one shocked. We got into the masters office

"we have a new recruit"

I said to him

"but I don't know what happened to her she isn't Really like this she had a pill like thing before we got her and now she is like this"

I said looking at her

"was she scared to come here or something"

master asked me

"yer"

I said

"she may have had a happy pill to keep her came lots of people have them any way what kind of power does she have"

he asked

"I don't Really know but I do know that she Is a dragon slayer"

I replied

"very we'll she can be in our gild"

master confirmed

" what's going on how did I get in hear"

she asked

"you had a pill then You went crazy or something"

I said

"is this saber tooth"

she asked

"yer now come and get your gild mark"

I said to her as we walked down the stairs.

**did you enjoy it i hope you did plez review and i dont know when i well post chapters the most likly once a week but maybe sometimes i well post them daily well thanks a lot see you all next time take care. peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**i think this was a better chapter with the gremmer and stuff i had a betereader to do it for me (and if you see this thank you so much) and i seen some comments that said the school wasnt going to good but i am not having that in the later chapters so it should be gone in about chapter 5 6 one of them idk but yer i hope you like and review so now i well stop with the talk shit and let you read :)**

Chapter 3

Me and sting.

**Lucy/harmony p.o.v**

Sting and I walked down the stairs, to get my saber tooth mark I got a blue and silver looking one on my stomach but a little to the right it was actually pretty, better than my old one. I wanted a new start, so I went back to my home and started packing up my stuff. Sting came to; he said he didn't have anything better to do. I finished packing up my stuff and walked out of the house. I saw team natsu to my right, I quickly grabbed Stings arm, and hid in the alleyway, he knew why I pulled him into the alleyway, so he didn't talk. Team Natsu went into my old house. Sting and I came back out and then I heard Gray yelling,

"Hay Harmony, Sting you to on a dat?"

He yelled at us.

"Me go on a dat with bee boy? Ha-ha you have to be joking?"

"Me and blonde? No way in hell"

He said.

I said emotionlessly, and we walked away.

**Later on that day**

"Hey Sting, can I um, stay at your place tonight? I have to wait till tomorrow, to find a new house, and I have nowhere to go."

I asked in the nicest way I could.

"Sure blonde, but you can sleep on the couch"

I nodded, it was only fair we went to his house; it was only 5:00pm. So I put my stuff in a corner and said to him,

"I will go get some food for dinner what would you like?"

I asked.

"Um I don't know, you pick"

He replied.

"Ok but if you don't like, it's not my fault"

I said while walking out the door.

I went to the shop not even knowing myself what to get, so I got some snacks, and then I thought maybe I will make home made pizza. Sting seems like the guys who would like pizza. When I got home I found him on the couch playing cod zombies, then I said,

"Hope you like home made pizza."

He got right off the couch and replied,

"I will help."

I giggled, and we walked into the kitchen together. I had random things on mine, and Sting had mostly meat on his. We put the pizza into the oven to cook, then he asked.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" As he pulled one out from a drawer.

"Ok" I said. "I will get some snacks, and a blanket" he smiled back as he put the movie in the DVD player. I put the snacks on the table and went to get a blanket.

"Hey Sting I can only find one, and it is really small."

"Don't worry we will share it,"

He said with a smile.

"So what are we watching?"

"Paranormal activity 4" he replied

"Can we please watch something else? I hate scary movies."

I said with a frown

"What, you scared of monsters? Don't worry; I will be right here with you."

He took the blanket, and I sat on the couch with him. The blanket was too small, half on me half on Sting. I could tell he didn't like it ether, then I felt something around my waist. Sting had picked me up and put me on his lap!

"That's better"

He said, smiling at me. He sure does smile a lot. I grinned back, and we kept watching the movie. I jump so much that my body was too tired, and I fell asleep in Stings arms.

**Stings p.o.v**

"Harmony did you fall asleep?"

She didn't answer; she is really pretty when she is sleeping, I thought to myself. I finished the rest of the snacks, and then the movie was over, she was clinging to me if I let her go she would wake up. Me, not thinking straight, I picked her up and took her to my bed, and we both lay down together, and I started to fall asleep. She was cuddling into my chest, and I had my face hiding in her hair. She smelt of musk and honey. My arm was wrapped around her waist, and I fell asleep.

**Lucy/Harmony p.o.v**

Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm at Stings place. But I was meant to be on the couch I thought, I turned around and saw Sting hugging me. I tried to get out of his arms, but when I tried he would hold me tighter.

"Damn we have school; if we don't get up, we will be late."

Sting snuggled into me more, and then I heard him moan,

"Do we have to go to school? We could just stay here."

Then he smiled at me, I kept trying to wriggle out of his arms, but he kept holding me tighter. So I stopped in defeat, and snuggled back into him and fell asleep

**Stings p.o.v**

I woke up to humming coming from the kitchen, Lucy was cooking something, and it smelt good.

"Hey Lucy, what you making?"

I asked while I was getting out of bed.

"I'm making honey pancakes."

She replied to me from the kitchen, she smelt like honey and musk; I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry for keeping you from school."

I apologised, she jumped when I hugged her and replied,

"It's ok I needed more sleep I didn't sleep much last night because you made me watch that movie with you."

I laughed and said,

"It wasn't that scary!"

"No, it was terrifying."

She yelled at me a little when she said it, but I just shrugged it off.

"They smell really good"

I said as she gave me a plate with about ten pancakes piled up on it.

"Do you really think I can eat it all?"

"Of course you can, you're a dragon slayer aren't you?"

She said coming out with ten on her plate to. I was shocked when she came out with that many, but I guess she eats lots to, seeing as she is a dragon slayer as well I smiled at her and started eating. They were really good, I had eaten three, and she had all already eaten all of hers.

"I'm going to go have a shower is that ok?"

She asked. I nodded and threw her a towel then she walked to the shower. I could hear her singing she had a sweet high voice she sounded really good.

**Lucy/harmony p.o.v**

I got in the shower while Sting finished his food. I was singing like usual while I put shampoo and conditioner in my hair. I put soap on my body, then got out. I wrapped the towel that Sting gave me around my body. Then I realized that I didn't bring my clothes in with me. I opened the door to see Sting still eating. With the towel on me, I walked to my bag where I had all my stuff; I got some clothes and turned around.

To see Sting looking at me I opened my mouth, but Sting beat me to it.

"Did you forget your clothes?"

He asked.

"Yeah, um, I will be right back."

I felt my face heat with a blush, and knew I had turned a shade of red I walked back into the bathroom and I could hear Sting laughing from the other room, I smiled and put my clothes on I wore a white t-shirt with long sleeves, but it went up to my belly button it had faded grey lines in it. I had black jeans, my shoes were black flat ones, and I had my hair in a pony tail. When I was done I walked out and put my towel in the wash. Sting was looking at me again.

"You look good."

He said with a smirk on his face, it was a good one, I knew I must be blushing again and said,

"Thanks I am going out to see if I can find a house soon, do you want to come?"

"Sure why not."

He replied.

Two hours later

"This is taking a long time"

I moaned, Sting said

"It's getting late, after this one we should start heading home, and I don't mind if you stay with me again it was, fun."

He looked at me then smiled. We got to the last house we were going to today. We walked in, it had two floors the first floor had the lounge room and the kitchen; the upper floor had the bedroom. It was pretty big with a walk in wardrobe, I ran to see how big it was, it was huge! Like you could fit a second person in here, I smiled then had a look at the last room. It was the bathroom; it was all white, and clean. A big mirror that covered one of the wall's lots of space and draws, we walked back out, I smiled.

"This is the one."

We walked down to the land lord lady and asked her if I could live here. She nodded, and I have her the money, It was only 30,000 Jewel which wasn't really that much. We walked back to Stings place, and I had a shower brining clothes this time. I got out my pajamas, blue and white stripped top, and baby blue pants. Sting was cooking something, I walked in, and It smelt good.

"You can cook!"

I said looking at him in shock.

"Yeah blonde, and you better like it because I don't cook that much."

" I nodded my head. We served up the food together and then ate it. It was really good; I smiled at him then yawned.

"You're tired,"

He said.

"Go jump in my bed"

He said in a sweet voice.

"But I thought the deal was on the couch?"

I asked in confusion

"You can sleep on that if you like, but it may not be all that comfy"

He replied. I went and brushed my teeth, then I got into Stings bed. He had finished his food and went to brush his teeth, and got in to be with me and wrapped his arm around me, and we both fell into a deep sleep.

**hay guys i hoped you liked and plez review again this is my first story on fanfic well it is really my first story thinging ever but yes i hope you like review and all that nonsences well hope you have a nice day love you long time. peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I sorry I haven't updated in a wile but hear is the next chapter and I know that there is not many people that follow these story but I thank the people that do and I have just had so much school work I cant keep up its nuts but if I get 10+ reviews I will put up the next chapter and at the moment I have to still do school work so I got lazy and didn't edit but I wile stop with my rambling and let you read. enjoy.**

Chapter 4

New house.

Lucy/harmony p.o.v

I woke up next morning and made bacon and egg and then woke up sting it was really hard to wake him up he kept moaning and groaning he got up after five min we ate then walks out the house and went to school. When we got there we saw rogue and we walked over to him. "Where were you guys yesterday" he asked I blushed remembering what happened "we got lost" sting said I smiled and seen juvia I walked up to her and dragged her away "I have to tell you something" I said as I pulled her away gray came up to us and said " new girl you shouldn't talk to or acted like you know people stay away from her" he took her hand and pulled her away I knew something was about to happen "let go" juvia yelled at him "don't touch me" she said hitting him with a water blade cutting some of his arm and then she walked over to me we smiled and walked away. We sat in front of the class "so what was it that you wanted to tell me and where were you yesterday" she asked "ok let me tell you what happened I needed a new house because I wanted to start over sting and rogue took me to saber tooth and I'm in that guild now but that day I couldn't get a home and it was already night and I had to stay with sting at his place last night and the night before but I ended up sleeping with him and now I think I have a little crush on him" I stopped with a smile her mouth hung opened then she said "that's cute good for you did you find a house that you liked" she said looking at me "yer I'm going to it after school you can come if you like" I asked her "ok" she replied. "Hay lulu where is your gild mark" she asked I pulled up my t-shirt and showed her my blue and silver mark on my tummy she smiled and we walked into class and put our bags up and took a sit sting and juvia sat next to me and rogue sat next to juvia on the other side of her I slipped a note to her it said "didn't you want to tell me something" she flipped it over and said "yer u did sorry I forgot to tell you. I will tell you after school." I nodded to her smiling "quite class" the teacher yelled at us "now miss harmony I have not yet received that message yet" shot I forgot to right one "well I should be her today or tomorrow so you well have to wait" I said not forgetting about my carter my voice was cold. He nodded and walked away. We had maths now but I was too busy think of what juvia could possible tell me I sat there thinking for a moment then I felt something poke me "harmony snap out of it you're going to get in trouble if you don't start working" sting said looking at me I nodded and went back to work I was finished in five min before everyone else I walked to the teacher he was sitting at his desk I dropped my book on the desk "thank you harmony you can do what you like now" I didn't say anything I just walked out the class door people looked at me funny but I just kept walking. I took a set on the floor outside when my teacher came out "harmony what are you doing" he asked "you said I could do what I like so I came and sat out hear away from people" he nodded and walked back into class. I sat there trying to feel my magic grow stronger I looked up and seen it covering my only body it got too intense so I stopped. "Wow that was a lot of magic power you got going on over there" I turned to my right to find sting looking at me he sat down next to me I was really tired without thinking I put my head on his shoulder. I was nice just sitting there with him. He was playing around with my hair I looked up at him we were so close I went back to the way I was blushing a lit pink and he was smiling at me. After a while juvia and rogue came out I didn't move I was too tiered to care. "Hay lulu can I have a sleep over at your place tonight mum and dad are going out of town for tonight and I don't want to be a loner" she asked me I smiled and said "yer that would be grate you haven't slept over my house in a long time will we need to go to your place first after school so you can get your stuff" I replied "yer that would be good thanks" she said with a really big smile the next class was about to begin so we all walked into the class room and sat down we wert shore what we had next so I waited to see what happens five min had past and it was getting boring waiting for our next teacher to come every one was so loud I picked up my book and walked outside. I was laughing smiling then there were some bits that made me mad then after a while I was just smiling juvia rogue and sting walked out really slowly I didn't even hear them sit down "boo" sting said as he sat down my book went flying and hit rogue we all started laughing even rogue showed a few giggles the teacher came up to us I picked up my book and we walked in the class "ok class get your hats we are going to go out and play soccer" I smiled I all ways loved a good competition. "Let's see you too can be captions so pick your teams" she said pointing and me and sting. "This is not going to go well" rogue and juvia said at the same time we all laughed we picked out teams and the game began I got the ball and past it to juvia she past back and I kicked it. it went flying I to the goals stings team started they used the same tactic as what we used we play for 15 min and it was half time and we all went and got a drink me juvia sting and rogue all walked together "you are really good" sting said to me and juvia "thanks" we both said we went back to the game but juvia and rogue just sat out me and sting where competing like it was war "come on bee boy you can do better than that" I yelled to him "bring it on blonde" he yelled back we kept going but in the end my team was the winner.

Time skip end of school still Lucy p.o.v

It was the end of school "today's soccer match was fun" I said "yer it was but you and sting looked like you were going to kill someone" rogue said while juvia nodded her head me and sting ignored them and just kept walking we got to my place "looks like the movers moved all my stuff in and they put where I asked that was nice of them" I said with a smile juvia ran in to check it out "it's nice" she said we all walked in "hay if you guys like you can come over for dinner" I asked them to dragon slayers "shore free food sounds good to me" rogue nodded I took it as a yes rolling my eyes from what sting said "hay juvia do you want to go to your place now" I asked she nodded we all walked out the door sting and rogue went home "see you girls tonight" he said waving his hand and we walked to juvia a place she got some cloths and then we went to the shop "so what was it you wanted to tell me" I asked " yer I all most forgot um yer well you know um on Monday I kind of went on a date with rogue" she said with a strong look on her face I looked at her and gave her a hug then said "good for you looks like you have a new boyfriend I wonder what you ex well think about that" "please don't tell gray he well go crazy" she said stumbling with her words "don't worry I won't" and we kept walking into town we got some food for tonight then we headed home we seen natsu and lissana as we walked past they looked happy I walked up to them and said "you guys Really don't care that Lucy is gone do you" I said mad "why would you care now go away" lissana said "I well once I do something about your attitude bitch" and with saying that I lit her hair on fire she was running around like a chicken with no head half her hair was gone then natsu ate my flames and me and juvia laughed as we walked away lissana screaming and then I heard natsu say something you have really yummy flames I turned and stuck my tough at him. We got back to my place and got the food ready and we made it I heard knocking at the door come in I yelled there was sting and rogue smiling in the door way they walked in "dinners all most ready" juvia said. We served it up and started talking "guess what Lulu did today to a fairy" juvia said to the two boys they looked at her confused "what" they said "she lit one of the girls hair on fire now she has hardly any left" she said smiling at them the two boys started laughing "good on you" sting said "dumb ass bitch" I said under my breath. We ate and then the boys left rogue gave juvia a kiss on the check then he walked out the door I squalled "that's cute" I said to her then I felt something on chick it was sting he gave me a kiss then left I blushed bright pink as they left. Me and juvia clean the rest of the plates and went to bed.

Rogue p.o.v

"Do you like her" i asked sting "yer I do I little" he said blushing then we walked home.

**I didn't edit so you can go and delete them reviews about the editing now, go on, thank you. I hope you guys enjoyed and I know its short but lets go for 10+ reviews :) see you all later. peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hay guys im sorry im really lazy and i cant be bothered to edit the chapter properly so hers the next one.**

Chapter 5

Normal p.o.v

It was may and the four where all in saber tooth juvia joined two months ago and the four plus Rufus Where all going to the grand magic games and lissana hair finally grew back. The five had all been training very hard and the first day of the grand magic games was heard. Now to the action.

Lucy/harmony p.o.v

It was the first day of the grand magic games me,sting,juvia,rogue and Rufus where all I a team it was like last yer a maze to the fin good thing we had dragon slayers in a team it did take long only five min. We got to the end and we were in first place I could hear the speakers loud "the first team is saber tooth" we smiled and took a seat not to long after came:

2nd place raven tail

3rd place mermaid heal

4th place Lamiae scale

5th place fairy tail team B

6th place Quatro Cerberus

7th place blue Pegasus

And in

8th place fairy tail team A

When Tamhay walked in the door me and juvia started laughing "you guys suck" juvia yelled at them "I thought fairyland had wings you would think flying would make it easier" I said still laughing "keep talk we know who is coming last" natsu said "yer it's going to be you" juvia chocked out from all her laughing "juvia you where a fairy why are you a saber" gray said to her with a frown "easy I didn't want to be a wing less fairy and more I wanted to be a saber so I could hunt you fairies down and eat you" she finished with a smile and fairy tail walked away "what you fairys can't Handle saber well it's good to see you go" Lucy and juvia kept laughing at them the boys smiling at there two new sabers treating there old fairy friends as they had never been born. The two girls finaly stoped laughing there Timmy's Jett from all the laughing then fairy tails other gild members walked in we seen lissana with her hair at her ears "plez no I'm going to brake if I laugh one but more" I said out loud juvia seen what I was talking about we looked at each other and strted laughing all over again. Lissana came up to them a slapped them "you little bitch" juvia yelled at her me her and the boys stoped up "is that the girl the girl you lit hair on fire" I nodded in replied they started laughing the hole place was quite "would you like me to take care of this one" I said to juvia "be my guest" she replied with a cheeky smile u smiled to lissana looked scared I walked up to her and put out my hand "freeze" her whole body was frozen her gild came at me natsu screaming and shouting "force filed" I yelled there was a magic barred there so there was only me and her in it " so what should I do embarrass you in front of everyone or hurt you right on the spot what to pick what to pick" I smiled at her "imagine magic strip" I said as I walked out the force failed "touch me she dies" I said to all the fairy's I got up on the table and yelled "listen up fairy's I'm only going to say this once that was the magic of Lucy heartfilia the girl you all kicked out I have gotten bored of being harmony you better be sacred" I finished their faces all shocked "last place" I said and they all tern to lissana screaming and shouting "please don't" she yelled "silly old bitch I'm not that low. paralyse" I said as me and my team walked out of the gild leaving her there unconscious on the floor with only her underwear on and the fairy's running to her in shock "so I can call you Lucy now" sting asked me I nodded he smiled and grabbed me around the waist it made me jump but I smiled we got to our place at the arena all of fairy tail was looking at me I smirked "you bitch doing that to my girlfriend" he yelled at me " why don't you shut up and have a snack" I yelled right back sending a fire ball at him he ate it of course it did shut him up.

The game was about to begin the dude with the pumpkin on his head he walked in to the arena he talked and the game begun I forgot what it was called but it was something I like a maze where you can't hit the dummy Rufus was the playing he was the winner in the end. The next game was about to begin it was me and flare from raven tail I walked into the arena and turned to sting and mouthed "if...I...win...you...have...to...give...me...a... kiss. He blushed and I turned be to the girl "hi blonde" she said "don't call me that only one person can call me that" my whole team turned to sting he put his hands up in serenade and I smiled "we'll any way girly want to make a bet" she asked "sounds entering what do you have to offer" I see the commentator yelled "looks like there making a bet" "we'll what do you want if you win" I asked "to get raven tells mark on top of yours" I flinched at that I dear "ok but what if I win" I asked "I don't know what do you want" she replied "we'll I don't know I can bet you to easy I guess you magic comes from you hair right" she nodded "we'll then when I win you get a haircut" I said smiling "ok" she replied "first thing do you want this fight quick or slow" I asked "let's take it slow more time for me to bet you up" she said "And let the games begin"

**there you go i hope your happy and please follow and review. peace!**


End file.
